Rejection
by Chustang
Summary: My third fic I ever wrote. Very old. ^_^; Its about Ash losing the League because of a misunderstanding with Pikachu, and what ensues.


Rejection Author's Notes   
**************   
This was my third Pokemon Fanfic, so go easy on the reviewing if cuz it doesn't compare to my old ones. This was before I had praticed alot. I decided to post it on Fanfiction.net because it has the most votes on Pokemon Village. I shortened the title too.Well, enjoy! *Winces* man, I kinda sucked....^_^;;   


Rejection 

AAMRN 

by Chustang   


"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash commanded the yellow mouse at his feet.   
Pikachu shot a glance at his opponent. Towering on the opposite side of   
Indigo Stadium, was a Nidoking. It was muscular and strong, it's smooth   
body of pure armor glistened in the sun. Its trainer sat confidently   
perched on the stands made for the trainers, he was the red trainer. Ash   
was on the green trainer stand.   
Smoothing the fur on its cheeks, powerful sparks flickered and popped   
like miniature fireworks from Pikachu's face. The battle had been long.   
As many Thundershocks Pikachu could produce, Nidoking could withstand   
twice that amount. And however many Horn Attacks Nidoking could muster,   
Pikachu could agilely dodge three times that many.   
Five hours of intense battling between the two creatures still hadn't   
given either trainer a victory. The victory of all time. In the battle   
of all time. Ash vs. Gary.   
Pikachu doubled up, pressing and smashing on its cheeks as hard as it   
was possible. Nidoking charged with the final attack. It had left its   
post of safety, where the Thundershock hadn't been able to reach it, but   
not a single spark had touched its body.   
Gone. It was gone. Empty air floated calmly over Pikachu's cheeks.   
"Nidoking! Tackle! Then Horn Drill it!" Gary said coolly, not even   
paying attention to the match.   
"Pikachu watch out!" Ash screamed. The helpless Pokémon was standing   
still, lashing its head back and forward from Nidoking to Ash.   
The sight that came to Ash's eyes changed his and Pikachu's life   
forever. It's shaking its head no, Ash thought. Pikachu didn't do   
anything. It didn't obey me. After all we've been through, it disobeys   
me now?   
Nidoking jumped forward for a last time, lowered its horn and shot   
forward. The Horn Drill hit. Pikachu was pinned underneath the tank of   
power and armor, and was knocked out immediately. Its glistening fur was   
ripped and matted. Its gleaming red cheeks were sore and raw. Its   
piercing black eyes were drowning in tears. Its trainer was disappointed   
and hurt.   
Ash turned and climbed down, eyes avoiding Pikachu. The moment of those   
words hurt more than anything else. "The green trainer is out of the   
match. The red trainer is the League Champion!"   
Nidoking pulled away and roared over Pikachu in victory. Pikachu   
climbed, trembling, to its feet. There was no hand of kindness to help   
it up. There was no smiling face to tell it it did a good job and that   
losing didn't matter. There was no Ash.   
The mouse pulled his batted, tired body over to Ash, trying to cheer   
him up. Ash looked down at him with lost and confused eyes that seemed   
to say, "Pikachu, why?" He took a step. His eyes slid off of his Pokémon   
like water off of glass.   
Pikachu gently reached out and touched Ash's azure coat and let the   
smooth texture flow over its aching skin. But as soon as its paw touched   
Ash's jacket, a rough hand pushed it away. Ash took one last look at it,   
for the last time in what would seem years, years of pain and regret and   
sorrow, and brushed hastily past.   
Pikachu watched painfully as Ash, the human it had known and loved for   
two years, the one who would do almost anything to save his Pokémon,   
walked out of the stadium and left Pikachu behind.   
It stood there, in all the cheers and jeers, all the voices, all the   
pain, and watched. Just watched.   
  


"How could Pikachu do this to me?" Ash said angrily, nearly yelling and   
stomping out of the stadium. "I wouldn't of cared if it lost the match,   
I'd deal with Gary myself, but not even listening to me! During the most   
important match of my life?!"   
He ran down the narrow, dim hallway, rushing past Jessie and James   
happily selling souvenirs. They puzzled at the sight of him without   
Pikachu, then served their next customer. Bursting out of the stadium   
and into the blazing sun, he nearly wanted to curse at the sun for being   
so happy. How could it shine when he had lost the match for the League   
Champion?   
Angrily he tore his icon, his famous Pokémon League hat, off of his   
head of wild black hair and was about to throw it away when a voice rang   
out down the path. "Ash? What's wrong?"   
Richy. Ash's best friend and match when it came to battles.   
"Nothing!" Ash barked.   
Richy backed up an inch at the sound of his angered voice and flinched.   
He held his hand in front of his face and said nervously, "There is   
something wrong, I know it. I've never seen you so upset!"   
"Just leave me alone!"   
"No," Richy argued. "I'm not going to leave until you have calmed   
down."   
Ash wanted to scream. He was angry. He was grumpy. He was irritable. He   
was ready for battle. "Shut up!" he yelled. Clutching Charizard's Poké   
Ball, Ash called a challenge to his match. But as Richy found the words   
to answer him, something struck Ash hard. Hurt. Richy was hurt by his   
words. Something in his eyes made Ash hold back.   
But only for a second.   
"Fine," Richy said, gazing down. "Let's battle."   
"Charizard I choose you!" Ash cried suddenly, giving Richy no time to   
think about the Pokémon he would square off against Charizard.   
"Alright, give it a shot, Rhyhorn!"   
The two towering Pokémon appeared in a blazing flash of light. Richy's   
Rhyhorn came as a surprise to both Charizard and Ash. Ash didn't care   
that Rhyhorn was powerful against both of Charizard's types: Rock puts   
out Fire. Rock knocks Flying out of the sky.   
Their trainers guided them away from the stadium, away from eyes that   
might find them, and into a clearing surrounded by staggering peaks. Ash   
claimed the far end, the one less able to hear the victory screams and   
cheers of Gary. He shuddered angrily then glared unmercifully at Richy.   
To Richy that glare was alien, so strange compared to his usually   
determined or gleeful face.   
Something scornful had invaded his smiling eyes. A strange felling made   
Richy think that if he lost, something awful would happen. A thing that   
would cost something priceless. A tingle ran up Richy's spine. What was   
more priceless than a best friend?   
"Hurry it up!" Ash growled at Richy.   
"Okay Ash, I'll make sure that you don't win!" Richy said tenaciously.   
The Rhyhorn cuffed at the soft ground with its spiked, bowling ball   
feet and listened alertly for its master's command. Even the stubborn   
Charizard was awaiting Ash's order. It roared a challenge at Rhyhorn,   
like how Ash had barked a challenge at Richy. Rhyhorn raised a invisible   
eyebrow and cocked a confident eye at the winged lizard as if to say,   
"You want to oppose me ?"   
Charizard charred a dwarf willow tree nearby. It cocked an eye at   
Rhyhorn as if to answer, "Don't be so sure I'll lose if I do."   
"The rules are these," Ash's voice rang out, shattering the silence,   
and pumping up the newly formed rivalry between the two pocket monsters.   
"If I win, you leave and admit my dominance as a trainer. If you win, I   
will tell you what is wrong with me and chuck over my hat."   
"Fine."   
Charizard anxiously leaned over and set itself on all fours, flapping   
his leathery red wings. It eyes gleamed with the anticipation of a   
victory. Supporting itself on two thick, spike scaled legs, Rhyhorn   
flailed out his chunky front limbs, clawing at the air.   
Without a single word, the two immediately launched their assaults.   
They didn't need to know how important this battle would be. They didn't   
need sounds to guide them. Somehow, they had a knowledge of what attack   
Ash or Richy would announce.   
Rhyhorn started off the battle with Harden, an attack it learned from a   
rare but weak TM. Foolishly, the spike Pokémon had put itself in a weak   
offensive position, but the position it was in enabled it to withstand   
or reflect most attacks.   
The flying fire breathing lizard realized this and decided to let   
nature take a toll on the moving boulder of muscle, rock, and bone. It   
roared a phony defeat to Rhyhorn.   
Poor, gullible, Rhyhorn actually fell for it. Charizard launched itself   
powerfully with its thick, pillar like legs and rammed its one spike   
horn into its vulnerable stomach. Throwing all of its massive weight   
against the Rhyhorn, Charizard sent it careening into the far rock wall. 

Silence. The moment was heavy with suspense. Would Rhyhorn attack   
Charizard again, or would Charizard be the instant victor?   
Rhyhorn slowly, very slowly, dislodged itself from the rock. It   
tumbled, exhausted, end over end until it was laying at the lizard's   
feet. When the impatient lizard kicked the rock hard, it rolled over,   
revealing dizzy eyes and a gaping mouth.   
A victory.   
Ash folded his arms and smirked at Richy as his Pokémon roared in   
victory. Charizard clawed at the bundle of spikes and hard bone in   
pumped up excitement. But its helpless prey was taken away as Richy   
called back his newly caught Rhyhorn.   
"Ash?"   
He spun around as Richy walked away, only to spin toward Misty's   
sapphire eyes.   
"You disgusting little brat!" she screamed flinging one of her arms at   
him, holding Togepi in the other. "How could you leave Pikachu like   
that!? Just because it lost a battle?!"   
He was speechless for a second, then stepped in to defend himself. "I   
didn't abandon him because he lost the match-"   
"So you abandoned him, huh? Why?" Misty said, giving him a slight   
chance.   
"I-I-I-"   
"Ash Ketchum, I am disgusted by your behavior," she quivered when she   
spoke the last words to him in this lifetime. "To think I loved you!   
But now I don't see the kind, caring Ash Ketchum. I see nothing but an   
evil gaze. I see a kid who cares more about winning than his Pokémon. I   
see a kid that I will never be loved, especially not by me!"   
She turned and walked away from him. He just stood there in all the   
silence, all the pain, all the memories, and watched. Just watched.   


He cried. That's all he could do. Cry.   
Ash pulled his heaving body, heavy with tears, off of the ground.   
Charizard was flying freely overhead, stretching his wings, but still   
remaining loyal to its master. As it caught the sight of Ash standing up   
finally, after an hour of crying constantly, it swooped down and folded   
it wings. Still feeling calm and victorious, the Charizard did a strange   
thing. It placed its head below Ash's hand, giving him something to lean   
heavily against. Once Ash had a good hold on the ground, the fire   
Pokémon nuzzled him gently, trying to perk him up.   
Taking a ragged breath, Ash slipped silently onto Charizard's back and   
nudged its side with his heels. Immediately sensing something was wrong,   
it obeyed and let him guide it up into the sky and across the clearing.   
From the stadium, Gary's cries of victory were still ringing loud and   
strong. Supporting them, the cheerleaders {they were probably all paid   
to cheer for him} were chanting a saying.   
Ash didn't know and didn't want to know what it was.   
The Charizard followed the silent orders and flapped harder toward the   
town of Pallet. 

One Hour Later........ 

Slinking off Charizard's leathery back, Ash flung himself hard against   
the door of his house. The knob was cold and golden, probably unused for   
a while. It was flaming hot to him, though. Heat bubbled into his skin   
as he touched it. Shame. He was feeling the wrath and destruction of   
Misty's harsh words, Richy's sobbing eyes, and Pikachu's pure look of   
fear and loss as he touched it.   
Click. The knob unlocked the door and it slowly swung open.   
Everything was in order. The carpet was vacuumed, the kitchen was   
scrubbed, and the TV was quiet. Nobody was home. Totally forgetting   
about Charizard, Ash walked inside and up to his room.   
Charizard was enjoying the freedom. It clawed at the ground and dug up   
clouds of dust and energetically snapping at each swarm. The winged   
lizard turned around and around, successfully chasing and catching its   
own tail, behaving like its younger, more behaved self, Charmander.   
Weeks of victorious training had made this creature what it was now:   
strong, determined, independent, and nearly flawless. But nothing could   
explain why Charizard suddenly swallowed his pride and watched his   
master go with concerned eyes. Feeling that he was needed, the Charizard   
twirled around for the last time, put his flaming tail over his jaws,   
and fell asleep in front of the door, guarding it. 

Ash climbed the dusty stairs up to his room. The door easily pushed   
open, revealing a tornado hit room. His bed was still unmade, the way he   
liked it to be, and the TV was silent as well. His Pidgey/Poké Ball   
alarm clock was laying on the ground, the tiny bird chiming the hour.   
Kicking it aside, he flipped on the TV.   
Instantly, as the news reporter began the interview, he snapped it back   
off again. That should have been his interview. That should have been   
his grinning face. That should have been him as the League Champ.   
The room was dark again. Dark and thick with dust. But no memories.   
This was the only place that didn't have a part of his failure. This   
would be his retreat. From the world. He kicked off the covers of his   
bed, sending them sprawling out on the wood floor, put his arms behind   
his head, tipped his hat down over his eyes, and just left the door   
locked.   


* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Get out of here rat!" a voice barked.   
Pikachu spun around to see a cook in a tall white hat swinging a hand   
at him. It withdrew as the hand drew closer, attempting to shoo him   
away.   
The electric mouse was confused at the sight. He hadn't been chased the   
last time he had come here, nor had he been welcomed. But still, without   
a human, Pikachu was a weaker, more wild creature. Sparks twisted around   
its cheeks, but lingered there as it hesitated, then bolted.   
It knew that it couldn't hurt humans.   
That was what battles were for. They let you rip out of your skin and   
kick as much butt as you could, cooling off some steam at the same time.   
They let you show the world that when you're mad, you're mad and no one   
can stand in your way.   
Calm down , Pikachu said to itself. This is not the time to fight.   
Gripping the dirt beneath its feet, the Pokémon hauled itself out the   
door. The All You Can Eat restaurant faded into the darkness behind it.   
Its sides were heaving as it slumped against a dingy trash can in the   
alley.   
Life was hard. Hard with humans. Harder without.   
"Pika Pikachu!" it screamed furiously. Waving a clutched fist at   
vaguely at the people on the streets, it warned the world that without   
Ash, nothing would restrain it.   
Oh, but something will, a voice from the back of his head said. It had   
no idea where it came from or why it warned him, but it did. Ash's death   
bed will stop you.   
"Pika Pi's Kachu?!?!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hunger tore at Ash's stomach. It ripped through his stomach, leaving   
him in more pain than he thought was humanly possible.   
His bed provided no more comfort than the comfort a bucket of water   
could provide for a flame. The scratchy feeling was like a knife against   
his skin. Even sunlight seemed to do more harm than it really was. The   
door was locked and padded up with random items, so he wouldn't have to   
feel the cruel justice of the world.   
"What I am doing?" he asked himself.   
"You're killing yourself, you know that. You didn't have to ask to know   
that," he answered himself.   
"Why?"   
"Just because you're doing it I guess."   
"Shut up."   
"Why didn't you say that to Misty?"   
Ash stopped at that question. He knew why he hadn't said that to Misty.   
She didn't know, or did she? Too bad if she doesn't, Ash thought   
bitterly. Because she'll never be able to ask, now.   


Tears ran recklessly down Misty's face. How could I do this? How? How?   
She kept asking herself. How? Why?   
Togepi wiped away a tear, then seeing that it had no effect, began to   
wail as well. Being hushed by Misty almost immediately, it curled up   
into a featureless peach ball within its shell and slept. Misty ran her   
fingers over its creamy peach head. So helpless, so trusting, so aware,   
yet it still didn't realize why its tomboy master was crying.   
She had lost her temper at Ash. The one boy she loved. And now, he had   
run. Ran straight toward his doom, pushed in that direction by her.   
Topepi innocently snored a bit, then Misty laid the resting egg down   
onto her lap. She was sitting on the grass outside the Ketchum   
residence. Ash had been discovered in his room 24 hours ago. Swarmed on   
its usually empty lawn, news reporters were camped, hoping to get the   
scoop on the latest suicide.   
He was staring out his window, just staring, not moving or even   
blinking. There was an eerie feeling to his unwavering gaze.   
Sudden screams came from the front door. Blazing fire storms whirled in   
the air. Misty sighed. They still hadn't gotten Ash's Charizard out of   
the way. It had for some reason parked its huge bulk in front of the   
door. Totally disabling all humans to enter.   
She had left all her old clothes back in the Indigo Plateau. Misty was   
now dressed in a scarlet red dress, laced with miniature clear crimson   
beads hanging on her v-coller. A collection of Dragonair pearls was   
stringed around her neck. Her strawberry hair was laying against her   
neck and brushing against her soft skin. Sleeveless and barefoot, Misty   
walked up farther, putting her in view of Ash's room.   
"Ash! Come down, please," Misty cried desperately.   
His eyes fell over her then, clearly full of hurt, averted away,   
brimming with glistening tears. He hugged his knees to his chest, face   
buried in their rough fabric.   
Her eyes were stinging as well, trying to break the tears that were   
threatening to fall in front of him.   
Misty wiped them away and started without Ash. Grasping the end of her   
flowing dress, she curtsied to an invisible person. She pretended to   
take a hold of the persons hand, place her other one on the should   
shoulder of her partner, and then sway back and forth, dancing. Misty   
twirled herself on one bare toe, then leaned back as far as she could   
with out slipping on the grass wet with morning dew.   
A wave of red came over her face and she held on to her dress with one   
clutched hand, embarrassed of what she had done. Of what she had   
admitted.   
Rushing away, Togepi in arm, the truth dawned on the starving, dying   
Ash. That dance was supposed to be for him.   
"I love you too, Misty." 

Ash leaned back on the soft bed, desperately reaching for some warmth   
to hang onto. His grasp on life was slipping though. The sun never   
seemed so welcome, so precious, so little to go around, so dim.......   
He was laying sprawled flat on his stomach, groaning and arms limply   
reaching out into the air. Another bloodcurdling lurch rolled up in his   
stomach. Red trickles were leaking from the corners of his mouth. Once   
rigid, black spike hair was laying dead on his head and neck.   
One breath. It was ragged and harsh. None of his lungs seemed to full   
at all.   
A breath. A moment of silence. Ash's body twitched then lay still as   
all his energy was gone.   
Another breath. The last, he thought.   
Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, the owner of 2nd place in the Indigo   
League, trainer of the strongest Pikachu on Earth took one last, choking   
breath then slunk back and lay still.   
Dead. 

"Chhhhaaaaaarrrrrrr!" Charizard roared in pure fury. Another stick was   
slammed into its side. A human came running up with a bucket of water.   
Blurred rage bubbled up in it. The splash of h2o had weakened it   
seriously. Its voice was running out from beneath it.   
"Chhaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!"   
It finally fell, fighting until his legs only twitched, and let the   
humans pass. 

"Ash! Ash! I'm coming! No! Ash! Don't leave me!" Misty cried once she   
heard. Ash had been spotted dying in his room.   
"Young lady, you may not go up there!" a voice ordered her.   
Misty pushed past Officer Jenny and choked back a sob. Her silk dress   
ran smoothly over her pale skin. The fabric rubbed hard against her   
arms. Her bare feet dug into the carpet and pushed her closer. No! Ash   
couldn't be dead! Couldn't!   
Not when she loved him!   
Misty ran, tears sparkling and flying gracefully in the air, and hoped   
that the world was wrong. That she was wrong. Ash was not dead!   
Misty's dress was stained a darker red were her tears had hit. The knob   
of the door seemed to swing open by some unknown force not her own.   
Streaks of stinging pain sprung up in the soft part of her foot as they   
touched the floor. She knew he was dead before her eyes painfully looked   
into the room.   
"Ash!"   
Her knees fell. She fell. Her body slammed hard and was shaking on the   
floor before Ash's bed. Tears were dripping, sliding, and burning on   
her skin. How could she have killed him? Ash was-had been soo young!   
There was no denying it. He was the stabbed and she was the stabber.   
Only now did she look up at him. He was laying peacefully on his   
stomach, arms just barely tucked under his once breathing chest. Oh, how   
much she wanted to touch his skin and find it still warm. She wanted so   
much to hear his voice. To see him smile. To live and kiss and marry and   
be happy with Ash the rest of his and her lives.   
But now Ash's life was empty and gone while she was still thriving on   
what little was left without him.   
"M-Misty?" a hollow, nearly dead voice rang out. She screamed.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misty screeched. "No! Your dead! Ash your not-"   
"Misty! It is you! Listen to me, please, get Pikachu," Ash's voice was   
shaky and unsteady, like it was slowly edging closing to the dark abyss   
it had just escaped from.   
She brought herself to her feet then gazed over at Ash. He was still   
dead. Dead. The word rang and rang painfully through her head. His body   
was still. Ash's eyes were closed and that was the way they would stay.   
Only his mouth worked. "Misty? Get Pikachu, please, its my last   
request."   
Those words did it. Misty fell back on her knees, laid her arms out   
over the bed, and sobbed into him. Cold. Pure cold. That was the first   
feeling she had. Bubbling underneath was sorrow. Underneath that was a   
strike of love. She was touching him. The dead him.   
Withdrawing, violently shaking with the truth haunting her mind, Ash's   
last request was fulfilled.   
Pikachu had somehow appeared in the doorway. Its wavy yellow hair was   
glistening with tears and silent, racking sobs were escaping from its   
mouth. Pikachu was leaning against another Pikachu. One with a frill of   
wild hair. Misty immediately noticed the trainer behind it. Richy.   
Richy's eyes grew wide for a moment at the sight of Misty, who was   
holding Ash's lifeless hand and stroking it with more passion than she   
showed for Togepi, her family , and her Pokémon combined. Her glittering   
sapphire eyes were flecked with pearl white tears. Her dress slightly   
reflected what dim light was in the room.   
"Oh, Misty, you're here. We just coming up here to see.........him. I   
didn't think-" Richy's voice echoed lonely through the room.   
Misty held one hand out for Pikachu.   
The creature walked forward, not questioning. Pikachu took a hold of   
Misty's hand and she gently picked the paw up and placed it in Ash's   
spiritless hand.   
Instantly, Ash's voice called out again. Misty knew that it wasn't the   
body with Ash's mind talking but his real spirit. It was probably using   
Ash's lips to talk for it.   
"Hi Pikachu," Ash said, eyes slightly twitching. He was trying with all   
his strength to open them and see the world for a last time. For one   
last, wondrous, emotional, love filled moment.   
"Pi," Pikachu answered, its voice was watery and filled with tears. It   
held Ash's lifeless hand to its cheeks. Sparks launched from them and   
wrapped playfully around his limp fingers.   
"Pikachu, you're still my best buddy. Grant me this one last thing. I   
know that I rejected you. I needed you all along. I can't live without   
you. See what happens if I lose you?" Ash's voice choked on the words   
"if I lose you". "Promise me that you'll never forget me and go on with   
life. I'll be here, always Pikachu. Take care of Misty. I never did that   
very well. Tell her that she's a good dancer and that I'm sorry that I   
didn't ever notice. Tell her that I love her. I love you too, Pikachu.   
Tell Misty I love her. Tell her.........."   
For a second Ash's voice trailed off. They all held their breath,   
waiting to see if he was really gone. But the second broke and filled   
Misty with a yearning for his kiss. Ash turned his head and,   
miraculously, opened his eyes. Their sparkling black color caught her   
breath and love for the last time. "I love you Misty," he breathed.   
With a last sleepy smile, Ash laid down his head, and once again was   
swallowed by death, by the darkness. "I love you Ash."   


From Misty's diary   
June 27 to July 1   
"May the spirit of this young boy bring happiness to the souls of   
heaven" -Gary Oak 

June 27 

Dear Diary, 

Funeral today. I had to attend, though I refused to wear any black. Ash   
would of wanted to see me in a dress. It's the same one I wore the day   
he died.   
The church service was at 3:00. In Viridian City. On the way there, I   
was totally silent. Not one of my tears ever shed. Maybe its harder to   
look at the person that you killed, see all his family, friends, even   
foes mourning over his death and still cry.   
"Friends, family, and love ones, we are gathered here to mourn the loss   
of Ash Ketchum, an 11 year old Pokémon trainer. He was a talented   
trainer but would free a team mate if they desired to be free. Ash,   
multiple times, helped people in need of aid, even if he lost the chance   
to be the champion. Friends, Pokémon, and family came first for this   
young man. And now that heaven has claimed him, we will all try to   
fulfill what he would of wanted."   
Gary even came up to the casket after the ceremony and said, "I'm sorry   
Ash, I really am. You were always the better trainer. I didn't care   
about my Pokémon. I cared about winning. Now that I won, I see how   
stupid and how proud I was. You won Ash."   
Then he placed all his badges on it, along with flowers from the back   
of his Venusaur. After choking back a sob, he talked for a last, solemn   
time. "May the spirit of this young boy bring happiness to the souls of   
heaven."   
I went out to the grave yard at midnight and read the words on the cold   
rock.   


Ash Ketchum   
1989-2000   
Age 11 

"We'll never forget you, Ashy-boy."   
  


June 28 

Dear Diary, 

Pikachu and I were the only ones who didn't cry. Although we did love   
and miss him, we knew that we both had a part in his death. Afterward,   
Gary and Brock went out into the woods and camped out, maybe trying form   
a friendship between them that would soothe the pain a bit. Pikachu and   
I were in his room all night. I cried all night with Pikachu curled up   
in the crook of my arm, sobbing into my dress. I don't care if my dress   
gets stained, because Ash will never see it again. 

June 30 

Dear Diary, 

Weird things are occurring around here now. I could of sworn that I saw   
Charizard standing, head slowly tipping back, straightening his neck,   
like someone was petting him. The same thing happened with Pikachu. It   
was sleeping on Ash's bed when one of its ears twitched then was curled   
around the side of his cheek. I was standing in the doorway, watching.   
When I looked away then back, I saw that the covers had been pulled over   
its shivering body and tucked in around its curves. And Pikachu hadn't   
moved. 

July 1 

Things have been moving around the house. My dress was hanging in the   
closet and I found it sprawled out on Ash's bed. Pikachu had a bowl of   
special delivery Brock cooking from Pewter City and was about to eat   
some when half of the food suddenly disappeared. Also, most of the sugar   
cookies that were baked yesterday are gone.   
As I'm writing this I see Pikachu running around the house screaming,   
arms flailing, "Pika Pi! Pika Pi! Pika Pi!" It just spun around and   
touched a slightly smoky patch of air, then it turned again before its   
tail straightened out behind it, like someone had pulled it. Pikachu   
fell back then grinned and screamed, "Pika Pi, Pikachu Chu Pika   
Pikachu!' 

Misty stopped writing and watched as Pikachu flopped down on the couch,   
tired out, and there was a loud thud from upstairs. She looked   
suspiciously at Pikachu then swept up her red dress and ran up the   
stairs.   
Her bare feet stung with every step. Heart pounding with excitement, it   
felt like someone was drumming on it from the inside. Then a cool breeze   
that had been floating through the house for days swept through her   
chest, wrapped its concealed fingers around her heart, then withdrew,   
leaving her heart slowed but beating. Something had known that she   
easily could faint if her heart rate climbed too high. It was a   
condition she had had since she was a child.   
Someone had known.   
Misty slammed clenched fists on the closed door of Ash's room. A very   
unladylike thing to do. "Who's ever in there, open the door!"   
Mysteriously, the door slowly swung open, admitting her in. The same   
cool breeze was in the room, swirling and dancing in delicate wisps. She   
knew that someone was in there, someone was hiding in that death filled   
room.   
"Show yourself," the red head tomboy demanded the room.   
Three thick, misty white wisps suddenly floated toward the center of   
the room. They met and twirled and twisted until they were one pillar of   
smoke. A deep flash sprung from it and the smoke formed into the image   
of a boy. A young, slightly short, stubborn, cute {only to Misty} boy.   
Misty stood, speechless. She knew him. She had talked to him. She loved   
him.   
Because in front of her, stood the ghost of Ash Ketchum.   
"Ash." That word came so simple, so smooth from Misty's tear stained   
lips.   
"Misty, um, hi?" came Ash's worried, almost surprised voice. It was   
cracked and dry but it was there, the same high, loving voice. Misty,   
unable to bear the emotion pain, turned and ran.   
"Misty!" Ash's ghost cried. But it was too late. Her bare feet had   
pulled her away from him once again. 

Sobbing hard into her soft dress, Misty's world was shattered. Crying   
had become a way of life now. So many tragic events were tormenting her. 

Pikachu entered the room. Its soft, furred paws made a soft limp, limp   
sound on the floor. It darted across the room and landed on the bed.   
There sat Misty, sitting up, curled into herself, letting the memories   
flow through and through her. Her usually pale skin was a near white.   
Her hands flowed over her sleek legs that had carried her through so   
much.   
But now nothing could make her move. She was frozen in emotional pain.   
Rejection, she thought, such a painful thing.   
Disappointed at Misty's condition, Pikachu turned and walked, lightly   
whimpering, away. Pikachu trotted glumly back to the door. A cold wave   
passed over it. It knew that it was Ash. It always had. It had been   
playing a game of tag with him just hours before with Misty as an   
audience.   
Ash came into view and patted Pikachu with his deathly white hand. The   
fingers stroked its golden fur, not really feeling it at all. Passing   
over Pikachu, Ash walked over to Misty. She laid down on her side, not   
sensing the ghost so close. Choking back one, tired sob, Ash curled back   
the blankets and sat down next to her.   
Her skin was warm and pink, while his was icy and dead. Her sleeping   
eyes were closed and her chest was slowly rising and falling, strawberry   
hair laying gracefully on her head.   
"Misty?"   
Shivering, the girl tried not to look at the deathly cold, white boy   
behind her. No. Not now. Ash was gone and Misty accepted that cruel   
fact. Yet, here he was, still craving life and the sound of her   
breathing.   
"No."   
"Misty please!"   
Misty couldn't take this cruel torture. She flung off the blankets that   
were warming her legs with all her rage and turned to the kneeling   
ghost. He was surprised at her reaction. "What do you want from me!?"   
she screamed.   
Clearly hurt, a single tear streaked down his cheek. Ash blankly looked   
at her then said, "I just wanted to dance." Then with another slashing   
whimper, he disappeared into the dusty air.   
Misty collapsed with horrifying realization and pain. She was crying   
when he returned and placed a diamond necklace around her neck. Before   
Misty could even look up at his blushing face, another flash filled the   
room and he was gone.   
"Thank you, Ash." Misty whispered, running her fingers over the   
glistening gold and white ribbon of love. 

Pikachu tiptoed silently past the door of Ash's room. It turned its   
head to glance at the occupants. Misty was curled delicately in a warm   
ball, back to back with Ash's ghost who was snoring quietly. It smiled   
at the sight.   
But soon, Pikachu wouldn't have anything to smile about.   
The electric mouse darted past the door and into the warm, dark   
corridor. The dusty air swirled around it as it moved. Silently, it   
raced agilely down the stairs, turned on a dime and gently touched the   
door. Opening it with the slightest push, Pikachu walked proudly out   
into the dawning sky.   
Red clouds sat against the pale orange heavens. Pikachu stepped lightly   
onto the path and to next door. Gary's house.   
The house was well kept and gleaming in the morning light. The mahogany   
door had a clouded, stenciled window set dead center on it. The Pokémon   
walked, erect, toward the door, rapped a fist it, and waited for an   
answer to its knock.   
It came. A young girl opened the door and looked down on the small   
visitor. She had tangled brown hair containing just a hint of blonde.   
The girl had a satin pink night gown that swept over the carpet.   
Smiling, she let it in.   
"Well, aren't you a cutie!" her voice was high and sweet. "I always   
loved Pikachu. My name's Melissa. Melissa Oak."   
She was nice and polite, first leading the mouse into the living room   
and then stirring up two cups of hot coca. Pikachu gratefully took large   
sips, staining the fur around its lips a light tan. Melissa giggled and   
asked, "So what brings you here?"   
"Pika Pika Pikachu. Pika Pi Chu," it answered.   
Melissa just stared at him.   
Pikachu realized she couldn't understand it so it gently took a small,   
black pen and scribbled down a few word on a piece of paper. Handing it   
to Melissa, it waited patiently for her to answer.   
"Okay," the girl returned, folding the paper. "I'll go get him at   
once."   
Pikachu nodded as Melissa left and returned with a sleepy-headed Gary.   
His brown hair was frilled, even more so than normal. He scratched his   
head at the sight of his rival's Pikachu sitting on his couch.   
"Huh, what? What are you doing here, Pikachu?" Gary sounded shocked.   
Melissa tugged on his arm and gave him the paper. Reading it, Gary   
grinned.   
"Fine." he said, pulling out a Poké Ball. "You want a battle? Then   
you'll get one. From the most powerful Pokémon trainer on Earth!"   


"Ash! Ash! Ash, come on! Where are you?! You can't hide forever, even   
if you are a ghost!" Misty cried through the house, trying to summon   
him.   
"Jeeze! I was just waking up, is sleeping a crime around here?!"   
Misty turned, in her usual clothes, and stepped into his room. Ash, who   
was under the covers, frowned and yawned. His see-through hat was laying   
on the floor. Frustrated at him, she tried to step on it. But it just   
passed through her foot. Puzzled, she kicked it, but still it took no   
impact.   
"Come on!"   
Ash sat up and walked over to her, body going right through the   
blankets like they weren't even there. Snatching up his hat, he asked,   
"What's wrong?"   
Misty took in a deep breath, trying not to faint, heart racing, and   
explained. "Ash, Pikachu left a note. Pikachu's going to challenge Gary   
again, this time, fighting all his Pokémon along with Gary! You have to   
help him! He'll kill himself. Then I have two funerals to go to. And   
this time I'll cry."   
Ash's eyes widened, then suddenly narrowed. "This time?" he questioned   
her.   
"Go!"   
Snapped back to the real issue, he spun his hat around on his head and   
raced out the door.   
"Go, just go. Just so you don't see me cry," Misty whispered under her   
breath. And she collapsed on the bed, heart just about ready to burst.   
Her eyes seemed to explode with tears. Their racking sobs landed in the   
palm of her hand and Misty rolled over onto her side. Her hand slipped   
off of her face, red with exhaustion, and felt the smooth sheets.   
Instantly, Misty shot her hand away. The pillow was wet. Wet from tears. 

Ash hadn't been sleeping. He had been crying. 

As Ash ran, he could feel something within him stirring. The thing   
thumped hard once in his ribs. Ash stopped dead in his tracks. Thump.   
Thump. There it came again. Again. Faster, stronger. Thump. So loud, yet   
soothing to his ear. Thump.   
It nearly stopped as he realized: A heart beat. He had a heart beat!   
His legs seemed to start again on their own. Excited that life had   
finally fed his craving hungry, they worked faster. They pulled him over   
the fence, that he could actually feel . Ash roughly grabbed his hat and   
felt its smooth fabric in his warming hands. Placing two non-transparent   
fingers on his throat, he could still feel the life giving organ still   
pumping, still working, still alive. A voice from somewhere deep inside   
of him suddenly warned him, "An hour, Ash, you have an hour to save a   
life. One hour. Then you will return to where you belong."   
"An hour," he said to himself, nodding and running up to the Oak door.   
Smashing his fists on the door, it was soon opened. A young, maybe eight   
year old girl stood looking up at him.   
"Hi!" she said cheerfully, not recognizing him. "Are your thirsty, I   
have some hot coca inside."   
Ash took a short, but deep breath and tried to be as polite possible.   
"Uh, where did Pikachu and Gary go?"   
The girl simply pointed to the back of their house. "They're a few   
miles south of here. Take our bike," she said, smiling. Great, Ash   
thought. Another bike to pay for. But he still nodded and decided to   
take her offer. He leaped off the steps and ran around the house as the   
girl asked, "Hey! Aren't you that Ash kid that got killed?"   
But he was off for the south shore before she could realize the truth. 

The wind blew hard over them like a thick blanket of swirling air   
trying to suffocate them. Pikachu's ears were rigid, pointing away from   
the wind. The ocean roared and broke itself on the the rocky south   
shore. Spearow and Pidgeys flapped through the salty air and cried out   
with their squawking voices. Pikachu turned its attention to them for a   
bit, glaring hard at the Spearows. They were small but bitter birds and   
Pikachu hated them for ever attacking them.   
Them. Now it was one person. One partner.   
Gary shouted impatiently across the field where the battle was to be   
held. "Are we going to do this or not?"   
"Pika!"   
"All right, its your funeral. Now, how many can I use?" Gary said,   
immediately reaching for his stash of Poké Balls.   
Slowly, with a nearly sad look on its face, Pikachu answered. It held   
up both its paws, one with all five tiny fingers and the other with only   
two. Suicide, that was what it really was. Seven against one. If Gary   
agreed to the extremely unfair condition, there was no way the small   
electric mouse could survive.   
A grin appeared on Gary's face and it spread until he was beaming at   
Pikachu. "Your funeral, Pikachu. Too bad, you're such a gooood battler,"   
he said, pulling the word "good" painfully out. The mouse clutched its   
fist as Gary, League Champion, most powerful trainer on Earth, once   
again let out his deadly arsenal of pocket monsters.   
Six bright flashes illuminated the clearing. Six massive creatures   
appeared from them.   
A Nidoqueen. Another tank of pure power. It swiped at the crisp air   
with its armored, boulder-like arm. Vaporeon. A agile, darting, water   
pumped dog with a nasty bite. The blue canine energetically swung its   
mermaid tail, lashing it back and forward. The third flash of light   
produced a muscular tan cat, a symbol of its trainers power: Persian.   
Fourth, smallest, but definitely the strongest against their electric   
opponent, was a dusty brown Cubone. The tough ground Pokémon skillfully   
twirled its bone weapon on its rounded fingers. Next came fire. An   
Arcanine burst out, roaring with all its might. Its rippling tan tufts   
of hair stood erect on its back, heels, head, chest, and tail. Last, but   
not least, came one of Pikachu's most disliked Pokémon. Fearow. The   
majestic bird circled and soared over the battlefield and loudly clicked   
its beak before landing.   
One, two, three, four, five, six.   
Seven.   
A look of triumph in his eyes, Gary stepped forth onto the grass to   
complete his awesome team. Pikachu took a deep breath, knowing very well   
that it could be its last, and let the battle rage.   
"Nidoqueen, Vaporeon: Tackle! Arcanine: Roar! Persian: Bite! Cubone:   
Rage! Fearow: Fury Attack!" Gary yelled. The instant each one heard its   
name and attack, it sprung forward and launched the attack their masters   
ordered.   
The wave of fear and pain that came over Pikachu was unbearably. It   
watched, helpless, as six power packed animals sprang at him from every   
direction. A fierce screech sliced the air and Pikachu's ears. The noise   
was deafening!   
The first to leap at its target, hit. The Vaporeon slammed harshly into   
Pikachu's tiny, quivering side. It struck with the force of a truck,   
sending him sprawling back into the tall grass.   
Pikachu stumbled to his feet that were warm from small trickles of   
blood. But among all the pain, all the cold, a new feeling touched its   
back. Warm. The Pokémon's back was being warmed by a loving hand. It   
could feel something reach out and hold it up against its chest.   
Tears burst out and ran as Pikachu looked up at Ash's black, living   
eyes.   
"Come on Pikachu, what do you say we beat Gary once and for all," came   
his answer to Pikachu's tears. His hat was on backwards, a symbol that   
he was ready to battle. Eyes wide with delight and exhilaration, Pikachu   
held itself closer to Ash's breathing chest and smiled as its cheeks   
exploded with electricity.   
Ten million volts of loving electricity sank their teeth deep into   
Ash's skin. Rousing, pleasureful pain streaked through his veins, making   
his blood literally boil. Ash looked down at Pikachu and smiled. The   
pain, he knew, was only a sign of gratitude. But as the dancing sparks   
hit the center of his newly pulsing heart, his face dropped.   
There was a sickening silence as Ash could feel his heart stop. After   
it had just started. A second flew lamely by. Another streaked slowly   
by.   
Pikachu noticed that the moving, warm wall it was leaning against,   
suddenly stopped. Its look of laughter died and was reborn as worry. It   
could clearly see what was happening. Ash seemed to flicker, like he was   
only a shadow cast by a sputtering, dying flame. One second, he was   
whole and there, the next, he was a transparent kid and gone.   
His life stood there, flickering, dancing back and forth from doom to   
breath. Flickering. His breath flickered. Everything seem to once again   
fall out of reach. Ash once again stumbled and slunk to the ground, not   
sure if he was dying again.   
Flickering. Swaying. Wavering.   
But still pulsing. Beating, breathing, thriving. Striding. Life blasted   
back through his blood, stronger, electrified, with one signal sound.   
Thump.   
Alive, and battle-thirsty.   
Ash pulled himself up, wincing and grunting with the trying effort. The   
mouse screamed and screamed, knowing that he would live for a final   
time. Taking a deep breath, Ash Ketchum stood, successfully overcoming   
death, and thundered his challenge to Gary, "Let's battle! I've only an   
hour so lets make it a good one!" But he knew that it was not only a   
challenge he had aroused, but his own demise.   


Misty's heart pulled painfully at her chest as she held those traumatic   
words to her pale ears. "He's gone to battle Gary, but I'm afraid you   
must be mistaken! Ash Ketchum is dead! I'm not sure how it happened   
myself, but it's impossible," explained Gary's sister. "But he kept   
whispering something to himself. He kept saying, 'One hour, one hour,   
one hour.'"   
Her hear fluttered in it's cage of bone. One hour...what could that   
mean?   
She spun the words away and brought herself to cry one last time. The   
tears dripped, burning hot, down her face and landed on her legs. Their   
salty feel stung her skin.   
A signal flower was clutched in her hand, thorns harshly cutting her.   
Misty choked back more, endless sobs and trotted over the to the garage.   
A new, shining new bike sat unused in the corner, collecting dust. She   
swung her leg over the seat and smashed her foot down on the metal   
pedal.   
Love pushing her closer, Misty slammed harder on the pedal with the   
thought of losing Ash again haunting her torn mind.   


"Ash?!"   
"Yep," Ash answered calmly.   
Gary was clearly lost and searched for something rude to strike back at   
him with. But words failed him and he just stared, mouth gaping. "Fine,"   
Gary said coolly, folding his arms. "The battle's still going Ketchum,   
and now you're a part of it. Prepare to feel my wrath!"   
"Huh?" But before more questions could escape and pelt Gary, the   
Pokémon glared at him from their standing positions and roared. Each one   
pierced the air with their own, unique cry. Ash clutched his ears as   
they started to bleed. So, he thought. I haven't even started and I'm   
bleeding.   
"Pikachu! Pika Pi!"   
Ash turned to see a blur of blue armor colliding with him. The sheer   
weight made him scream and scream and scream to no extent. His   
bloodcurdling cries of pain struck Gary hard, made him wince, even   
regret his command, but the powerful trainer stood his ground.   
The pain Ash was experiencing now drowned out his screams from his   
ears. It seemed like he was opening his mouth and nothing was coming   
out. Unable to bear it, Pikachu dropped back from his shaking, howling   
body and shook out a 5,000 volt Thunderbolt. The flash barely skimmed   
over Ash's bloodied body and smacked the Nidoqueen fiercely off of him.   
Shaking, Ash stood, blood trickling down his cheek and arm. Patches of   
scarlet were slapped onto his black t-shirt.   
Pikachu bravely stepped out in front of him then released another   
blinding wall of lighting. Vaporeon and Fearow were instantly down. Two   
of their problems were gone. Five remained. Gary's team may have been   
slightly weakened, but it had been primed. With the weakest members   
fainted, only the strongest, toughest and most enduring creatures were   
standing. Nidoqueen streaked back at Ash, dodging another powerful   
Thunderbolt.   
But Ash was ready this time. He prepared himself to take the impact if   
he had to, but held out his arms and waited for Nidoqueen to hit. Its   
dry, bony horn caught the torn, red palm of Ash's hand. He pulled his   
arms back, still holding the horn tight in his hands, with every bit of   
his depleted strength.   
Pillar legs gave way and Nidoqueen skidded on its side, thrown mostly   
by its own, massive weight, and smashed hard into a high hill of   
boulders. Sharp spikes hitting the wall of rock hard, the tower of   
boulders rumbled and toppled. Pelting Nidoqueen's hard skin, it cringed   
as its own poison nature betrayed it. Having a poison type, Nidoqueen   
was vulnerable against stone attacks. Covered in debris, Nidoqueen   
shivered and fainted.   
One down. Four to go.   
Gary watched as Ash defeated one of his most powerful with a single   
pull. Shivers crept up his spine, then tumbled back down, sending   
miniature shocks pulsing through his body.   
Turning, he observed Pikachu darting and dancing around the snapping   
jaws of his Arcanine. Furious, the dog barked and reached out with its   
lethal white fangs. But as its jaws closed sharply-they bit only air.   
Pikachu spun agilely around behind Arcanine. As Arcanine turned   
not-as-agilely, the mouse launched an attack. Ragged streaks of   
lightning flared and zapped the legendary dog fiercely.   
Unable to withstand the rough voltage, the dog spun one last time,   
surprising Pikachu and snapped. This time they hit home. Its gleaming   
fangs dug them self deep, bringing pain along with them, then withdrew   
as the dog stumbled and fell. Defeated.   
Streaks of crimson crudely decorated Pikachu's shining yellow fur. Two   
deep wounds were bleeding on his arm.   
Three.   
Ash stood towering over the small Cubone, and jumped back as the   
fierce, deceiving creature slashed out with its sharp bone. It smacked   
air and Ash quickly reached out for the bone. Cubone recoiled, then   
narrowed its eyes as it was about to strike hard on Ash's outreached   
arms and make him bleed more.   
The Cubone smiled secretly as the stalking Persian crouched down, its   
tan belly brushing the grass, and screeched. The cat flung itself up and   
out, its paws armed with three bloodthirsty claws. Ash turned and tried   
to throw himself to the side, but too slowly. Slashing, searing pain ran   
in strikes up his back and across the lower part of his neck. They   
barely missed his pulsing arteries, which would of been fatal if they   
had executed their mission.   
Screaming and flailing out a shredded, weakened leg, he tried to ward   
off the massive, killer cat. More screams came as the nails of the   
Persian sunk into his legs, deeper and more painful each time.   
A stabbing pain struck Pikachu's heart each time Persian's claws struck   
home. "PikaCHU!" it screamed with all its might, its tiny voice coming   
out strong and loud. Fury rising in its chest, it leaped forward, and   
with one last bark of indignation, sank its smaller, less harmful teeth   
into the Persian's delicate heel.   
This time, as the Persian reached forward to wound him again, it   
doubled up and rolled back. Ash pulled himself back up, straining with   
every movement, bleeding everywhere and was instantly back on the ground   
from the impact of Cubone's tiny weapon. Anger bubbling up in his   
throat, he immediately smashed a rage-powered fist onto the nose of   
Cubone's helmet. It recoiled, clutching at its bruised nose, then when   
wide-eyed and fainted as Ash gave him a weak but effective upper cut   
punch.   
Two.   
Now only the limping, weakened but still strong Persian remained before   
the once invincible wall crumbled. Yowling and breathing hard, the cat   
watched warily as the two battle bloodied warriors circled, eyes never   
leaving it. Ash clutched his hand into a fist, then back into a flat   
hand, then back into a fist, back and forth, beating with the rhythm of   
his pumping heart.   
Pikachu too, showed signs of anxiousness to get the battle over and   
done with. It snapped its tail from the the right to the left over and   
over, black eyes gleaming with a determined look.   
Gary gulped hard and snapped a sharp order at the outnumbered feline.   
"Persian! Fury Swipes! Now!" his voice rang empty and alone through the   
field. The cat nodded, not daring to look away from the circling   
enemies, and yowled.   
Sinewy muscles bulged and slid underneath its glistening beige fur.   
Bristling up its coat of soft fur on its back, it dug its claws into the   
soft earth beneath its powerful legs. Powering up, the cat lifted one   
armed paw and sliced the air in front of it. A drop of water that had   
been floating peacefully in the air, fell to the ground, in three   
separate droplets.   
That accurate, huh? This is going to be harder than I thought, Ash   
thought to himself. It's a killer.   
"Perrrrr!"   
The cat leaped forward, splitting the air, death reflecting in the   
black of its eyes. Fear swept through Ash, leaving him drained of his   
energy and unable to react to the attacking cat. No, he thought. I'm not   
going to win this battle, I can feel it. At least not without losing   
something.   


Time pulled itself out from seconds to minutes, to hours, to days,   
never ending one second, but blurring them all together to form a   
terrifyingly slow and painful minute.   
He could clearly see the cat slowly inching forward, his own death   
inching forward, suspended gracefully in midair, body curved into an   
arc. He could clearly see the terrified look from Pikachu. It knew it   
would never reach him in time, never be able to attack, never be able to   
help, because nothing, nothing, escaped the slowing pull on time itself. 

But as the cat inched forward, closer and closer, Ash soon found that   
not everything can be overcome by time. Pikachu bunched up into a small   
yellow ball, but it was not affected by the sickening time stretch.   
Moving at normal speeds, but so, so, so incredibly fast. Everyone of his   
movements was lighting in the sky. It was just a blur of yellow and   
brown. And gold.   
It streaked through the air, darting around the Persian, flashing   
lightning. Around the moving-too-slowly-to-bite jaws, under the tan   
belly, between the two clawed paws. Flash. Another streak of a   
Thundershock flared at it, but missed.   
A final attempt.   
Pikachu ran nimbly underneath the Persian, shot up its arms so they   
touched the silk fur, and blasted out a Thunderbolt for the last time.   
Jagged arms of electricity shot up Pikachu's arms, and straight into the   
Persian. Ten thousand volts surged through its powerful body, frizzling   
every nerve ending. Not killing, but exceedingly painful.   


The Persian slammed into the ground, side and belly scorched with   
electricity. Its sides were heaving from trying to stay in the battle,   
but it was hopeless. It shivered a last time, then fainted.   
One.   
He stood up, time restored to its rightful place, and walked past the   
unconscious killer cat and up to his final opponent. Gary still stood   
proud and arrogant, scowling at Ash as he walked up. "The battle's still   
going, Oak, and now you're a part of it. Now prepare to feel MY wrath!"   
Ash said proudly.   
Ash will always regret his next move.   
He was standing only two feet away when he held up a tight fist,   
gritting his teeth, and swiped it hard across Gary's face. His punch hit   
him squarely on the nose, smashing it and causing it to bleed. A smile   
spread across Ash's face as Gary, stumbled back, nearly fell, and   
screamed from surprise.   
Unflinching, Ash watched as his opponent gained back his balance then   
pulled back his arm, face twisted with outrage, and threw a punch   
straight back at him. Poor Gary, too slow. Battling speedy and superior   
Pokémon had made him a skilled veteran against other human beings. Ash   
snapped over to the side, body heaving with pain, fell down, then   
skillfully kicked out with his legs. They knocked Gary's legs out from   
under him.   
A searing pain spiked up in his ribs as Gary groaned then fell   
unconscious.   
Zero.   
He had finished what he had needed to achieve. Now he had to leave   
again.   


Misty raced down the path on the bike, snapping her head back and   
forth, searching for signs. She had to get there before it was too late.   
No, she thought to herself. I'm not going to lose him again! No matter   
what, I have to save him.   
A Pidgey suddenly sprang from a patch of tall grass to the side of the   
path. It surprised her and she instinctively swerved to avoid hitting   
the poor creature. Screaming once as the bike wobbled and barely zoomed   
past the escaping bird, it collapsed on its side. The gravel path shot   
up at her and she slammed hard into the ground. Tiny scratch marks   
appeared on her arms and legs.   
The bird fluttered up into the sky and out of sight.   
Tears pulled at the edge of her sapphire eyes, and she pulled herself   
up. A splintered oak tree was laying on its side a hundred yards off the   
left and she imprinted in her mind. Misty tore away from the bike and   
continued on foot.   
She just left the bike.   
As the final, rolling hill dropped away, a clearing jumped into sight.   
It was beautiful, ocean waves splashing the rocky shore, birds flapping   
and gliding on the wind, a collection of downed Pokémon laying spread   
out over the whole field. But one particular sight caught her eye.   
A single, also downed, boy in the middle of the clearing.   
Ash.   
Alive. But not for long. 

"CHAA!"   
A terrified scream escaped from Pikachu's mouth as Ash stumbled back.   
Gary stirred and sat himself up. Ash slammed hard into the ground, pain   
striking him even harder. A knife of pain stabbed itself into his chest   
then scraped against his ribs. He tried to breath, but his lungs failed   
to pull in a lung full of life.   
Choking, he coughed and a few specks of blood were flecked on his face.   
Another failed attempt to breathe. Finally, after a slow, agonizing   
migration, the angina that was thriving and bubbling in his chest   
crawled up into his throat then into his head. Uncontrollable fits of   
shaking broke out.   
No. I'm not going to see my prize for all my hard work. Back to the   
life of a ghost for me, he thought, shivering.   
A warm hand pressed against his bleeding cheek. Pikachu. He turned his   
eyes to Pikachu. It smiled, even though it knew that for the second   
time, Ash Ketchum was dying. Ash reached up and stroked the wavy hair,   
and tried to smile back, but his face refused to move. A trying wave of   
exhaustion fell over him and he was paralyzed into place.   
Gary crawled humbly over and stared down at what he had created. A   
dying kid. A kid who really was stronger, more affectionate, and braver   
than he, but would never live out his life. All because of one more   
victory tallied onto his long list of triumph.   
But he wasn't alone in his guilt. Another silence human walked sadly   
over next to him. Her breath was heavy and fast, her eyes tear-filled   
and shimmering with oncoming sobs. Misty crouched down, leaning over   
the second dying Ash. Her salty tears dripped down and stung his skin   
more.   
She put her pale arms around him and lifted him into her lap. Ash's   
breath was slowing steadily and his eyes flared open tiredly. Again she   
wished that she had never criticized his faults in training Pikachu. Ash   
reached up with an icy hand and stroked the side of her delicate head.   
But within seconds, he was too weak to even hold his hands up.   
Ash continued to smile and look at Misty who was cradling him in her   
arms, trying to hold the bond between them as long as was possible.   
A powerful flash of pain seeped into his brain and he was instantly   
blinded. Even though, he still kept his eyes opened, and still tried to   
picture her beautiful face. Suddenly, he could no longer hear. Deaf and   
blind. But still able to feel. To touch Misty and know that she was   
still holding him. Still holding on.   
Still there for him.   
She reached down and pushed a stray lock of black hair out of his face.   
He had no time left here, she knew that. Realizing that this might be   
her last chance to kiss, she held him closer, blood smearing onto her   
clothes. Misty leaned forward and kissed him just as he dropped away and   
back into the darkness.   
For a second, Ash could still feel her. Then suddenly, he could sense   
her leaning down and kissing him on the lips. But just as a strong wave   
of pleasure shook him back alive a little bit, death swallowed him up.   
For a second, Ash could hear.   
And what he heard in that last, precious minute with his true love and   
companion, changed everything. "Ash, if you can here me, I love you."   
Nothing.   
Gary fidgeted as she spoke again. Her voice was tear stained and   
ragged. "Listen Ash, please. Pikachu wants to say goodbye." The mouse   
moved closer and clutched his frozen hand in its compassionate paws.   
And it spoke.   
"Ash. No. I won't tell Misty. You have a responsibility, Ash. You have   
to live. You have to! Come on, don't leave. If you really love her,   
you'll live and return that kiss. Now tell me. Do you love Misty? Do   
you really? Now, do your duty, Ash. Do it. That. Is. An. Order," Pikachu   
said, in English. His words were barely heard before Ash dropped back   
from life, leaving the world to continue without his service.   
A stroke of magic had occurred and enabled Pikachu to speak. Now they   
were demanding another miracle to bring Ash Ketchum back to life.   
Silence. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Nooooo! Ash! No....Ash.....no.....," Misty begged the lifeless body in   
her hands. Nothing stirred. Nothing listened to her love pleads.   
Placing Ash back on the ground, in front of a tear-filled Gary, she   
backed away, and then fell sobbing to the ground next to him. Misty   
screamed with rue until her voice slipped away along with only a fell,   
heart sore moments. He was dead. It was a fact.   
A fact that would last what felt like forever.   
If....forever isn't long.   
She cried and cried an cried and cried, never ending her tears and   
joined by Gary and Pikachu who also sobbed constantly. Their tears slid   
off the faces and into the cold dirt.   
No effect.   
But just as their heart were threatening to break and fail, forever   
ended. A warm, loving glow filled the area, leaving a joyful feeling   
ringing in their ears. Each of the mourning creatures choked back their   
racking sobs and turned. Because there a miracle sat wounded, but   
living.   
Ash turned his head and smiled. Misty was immediately on top of him,   
crying louder and screaming with joy. He was alive! Alive! The word rang   
peacefully through and through her head, erasing all her knowledge of   
pain and heart sore.   
"Ash! Ash! ASH!"   
"PPPPPIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKAAAA!"   
"Twerp, you had us all scared there! NEVER EVER, EVER do that AGAIN!"   
Ash opened his mouth to speak but nothing came. Only dead, silent air   
filled the clearing. His voice never rang out clear and strong.   
Ash Ketchum survived two deaths, blindness, deafness, and love   
sickness. But now a new barrier had been thrown at him that he couldn't   
overcome. Muteness. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Pikachu ran. NO! NO! That was not his trainer, that was not Ash. Ash   
always smiled and laughed and thanked him for all his help. That human   
never spoke. That human never laughed.   
So the terrified, confused animal ran from the deathly field, filled   
with too many painful memories. Ash reached out after him and tried to   
calm his unbelieving companion. But too late. Pikachu fled, searching   
for an answer to its silent, roaring problem.   
Pikachu ran from the silent Ash Ketchum. 

Tears streamed down Ash's face. Misty noticed his grief and and cradled   
him in her arms, like he was a young child. He looked up a her pretty   
face and then back to Pikachu. As the mouse painfully disappeared into   
the distance, Misty leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.   
But nothing could soothe his pain now.   
Misty, Gary, and a mute Ash stood up and walked wearily back to Pallet. 

"I love you Ash," Misty said once they were in his room.   
But he couldn't answer.   
"I love you......"   


Author Notes   
**********   
Well? was it all that bad? There isn't a sequal to this, just to let you know. Please Read and Review! 


End file.
